No tengas miedo
by Aiko-chan02
Summary: Eres un cobarde por no decirle lo que sientes y, sobre todo, te lastimas a ti mismo al no hacerlo. Por eso… No tengas miedo. SxS


**Disclaimer:**Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, todos los derechos recaen en un grupo de chicas, autoras de mis mangas favoritos, Las Chicas CLAMP. Lo único mío en esto es el One-Shot y la idea.

**Summary:** Eres un cobarde por no decirle lo que sientes y, sobre todo, te lastimas a ti mismo al no hacerlo. Por eso… No tengas miedo. SxS

**Aclaraciones: **Inspirado en la canción del mismo nombre "No tengas miedo" de Tercer Cielo.

**No tengas miedo**

**By**

**Aiko-chan02**

Sé que la miras desde lejos con ojos llenos de anhelo, solo estas esperando el momento adecuado para hablarle, pero aun así no lo has encontrado conveniente para decirle sobre lo que sientes por ella. ¿Cuántas veces has intentado decírselo? Ya has perdido la cuenta después de la décima vez y, como siempre, todas fallidas.

Una sonrisa tímida se posa en tus labios al ver como ella te dirige una mirada que no puedes descifrar. Das un paso al frente tratando en vano llegar a ella, pero nuevamente te dañan el momento con la llegada de una de sus amigas y así comienzan a llegar las demás rodeándola.

Tus ánimos decaen de una manera que parece imposible, pero para ti ya es algo habitual. Te das la vuelta sin antes dedicarle una última mirada sintiéndote dichoso de ver como esa sonrisa que te conquisto aun sigue en sus deseados labios rosa y te prometes internamente que mañana será otro día.

Te diriges a tu salón de clases para caminar sin más hacia tu puesto y sentarte en el en silencio para después posar tus ojos hacia la ventana y perderte en el paisaje que tienes ante ti. Tus pensamientos vagan a un futuro con ella, en uno en donde ya le has dicho lo que sientes por ella, en uno en donde puedes reclamar sus labios como suyos y acariciar con tus manos aquel rostro de porcelana. Pero estos se deslizan como arena entre tus dedos al escuchar como alguien mueve la silla enfrente de ti para sentarse.

Tus ojos recaen en aquella persona que te ha robado el pensamiento desde que llegaste a ese nuevo país dejando atrás a tu natal China. Acaricias con la mirada aquellos sedosos cabellos castaños que caen en cascada por la espalda de la dueña de tus pensamientos, preguntándote una vez más como se sentiría tocarlos. Con ese solo pensamiento tus mejillas se tiñen de un color rojizo tan poco característico tuyo, te sientes débil por desmostar esa pequeña debilidad y te castigas a ti mismo desviando tu mirada lejos de ella, de tu ángel de ojos verdes.

Y te dices en tu fuero interno una y mil veces cobarde…

Al día siguiente tu rutina se repite. Como siempre te quedas en el pasillo esperándola, aunque ella no tenga idea de lo que estas haciendo. Y cuando la ves, tú timidez vuelve, sintiéndote pequeño enfrente de ella y olvidas todo aquello que has practicado para poder decirle lo que sientes. Te quedas estático mientras que ella cruza por tu lado sin dirigirte ni siquiera una simple mirada haciendo que te deshagas volviéndote nada.

Una mueca se forma en tus labios reflejando toda la frustración que sientes al no decirle nada y en cualquier momento crees que romperás cualquier cosa que se te ponga al frente para solo así desahogar todo lo que sientes. Entonces, tu mente castigándote vuelve a rondar a aquel perdido pensamiento que considerabas absurdo, que tal vez ella era un imposible para ti. Te niegas en aceptar ese absurdo pensamiento y te plantas de vuelta tu meta encontrando nuevas energías, las cuales considerabas perdidas.

Agradeces a los cielos al ver que solo faltaba unos cuantos minutos para terminar tu jornada de clases y volver a tu casa, pero después recuerdas que no la volverás a ver hasta la semana entrante; privándote de escucha su voz, su risa y de ver sus exóticos ojos verdes. Notas que la profesora escribe algo en el tablero, y supones que son los nombres de los encargados de quedarse después de clases para limpiar el salón de clases. Mas no esperabas encontrar tu nombre y el de ella en el tablero.

Empiezas a sentirte nervioso.

Miras a tu compañera y notas como esta juega con su cabello, gesto que reconociste de inmediato como de nerviosismo; de tanto observarla ya reconocías cuales eran sus gestos, y te preguntaste si eras tu el causante.

El timbre sonó con ese típico ruido sordo avisando a todos los estudiantes que las clases habían concluido por el día de hoy. Uno a uno van yéndose cada uno de los compañeros de tu salón de clases dejándote solo con ella, nunca habías estado solo con ella haciéndote sentir extraño.

Ambos se comprometen en limpiar todo sin intercambiar palabra alguna, pero esto no te quita el tiempo para percatarte de que los movimientos de ella eran torpes y nerviosos algo poco común en ella y eso hace la situación mucho más extraña. Y antes de lo previsto, habían terminado. Ella te brinda una sonrisa, haciendo que un placentero escalofrío recorriera tu espalda, y se dispone a irse.

Pero entonces la verdad cae ante ti, no tienes mejor oportunidad como esta para decirle lo que sientes. Antes que se fuera tomas su mano y esta se detiene y te das cuenta de aquella corriente eléctrica, pero aun así no sueltas su mano. Ella te mira y vuelves a ver aquella mirada que aun no puedes descifrar. Tu cuerpo pide a gritos que te retractes y la dejes ir, pero tu corazón se rehúsa a soltarla, empiezas a temblar en tu fuero interno, mas no dejaste que eso te dominara, armándote con el valor necesario para continuar.

La llamas por su nombre, cosa que considerabas antes prohibida, y ella le sorprende ese hecho ya que sus ojos se abre de sobremanera. Tus labios empiezan a moverse diciendo aquellas palabras que antes creías que nunca pronunciarías y poco a poco la expresión del rostro de ella cambio a uno de completo desconcierto…y ahí crees que te has equivocado.

Sueltas su mano, aunque por dentro añoras su tacto, y desvías la mirada hacia otro lado sintiendo que en cualquier momento te derrumbarías, y te dices que por lo menos lo intentaste, aunque te duele. Esperas que ella se vaya para así soltar aquella lágrima traicionera, pero te sorprende sentir unas manos en sus mejillas atrayendo tu mirada hacia la pequeña y delicada persona de tu ángel de ojos verdes que te sonríe con lágrimas en los ojos. Te sorprende al verla de esa forma y te culpas por hacerla sufrir, pero todo cambia al escuchar lo que habías anhelado durante tanto tiempo; crees que estas soñando, mas no fue así porque después unos delicados labios se posan sobre los tuyos tomándote por sorpresa.

Aquel beso que habían anhelado por tanto tiempo lo estabas recibiendo y te sientes el ser más feliz de este mundo. Al alejarte de ella la abrazas para susurrarle una y otra vez "Te Amo".

Y recuerdas aquella mirada indescifrable que tenía ella, pero ahora que lo ves te das cuenta que te veías a ti mismo reflejado. Tanto tú como ella tenían miedo, miedo decir algo que, para ambos, los ayudaría a entregarse al amor.

_Si a lo mejor sientes lo mismo y por miedo no dices nada  
porque alguien te rompió el corazón y piensas que lo mismo haré yo  
no es así, todavía queda gente dispuesta a entregarse en el amor  
y quiero demostrar que puedo yo ser así  
si me dices que si verás que cuidaré como un tesoro lo nuestro  
así que no tengas miedo_

**Notas de la Autora**

Buenos días, Buenas tarde, Buenas noches (Esto depende cuando encuentren esto)

Awww, esto se me ocurrió en el trayecto del bus hacia el colegio escuchando esta canción. Esta canción es muy hermosa y se las recomiendo, demuestra muchos casos que se ven a diario en la vida, aunque pasan desapercibidos por la gente.

Solo espero que les haya gustado.

Muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leerlo.


End file.
